Up to Lily and Demyx
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: The Universe is about to be destroyed and the only one's who can save it is Lily an old OC and Demyx. Was written as a halloween story for my old Holiday Club.


Lily was sitting in the back of the Gummi Ship, staring at the stars as Sora, Donald and Goofy were controlling the ship from the front of the ship.

"How much longer till we get there?" Lily moaned, her red/brown hair getting in her face, "Sora? SORA?!" Lily got up, expecting Sora to be steering the ship. Lily was shocked once she turned round Sora's seat. It was empty. "Where's Sora?" Lily asked looking towards Donald's seat. That seat was also empty. Lily turned round to look at Goofy's seat, another empty seat.

The ship was headed towards a HUGE meteor.

Lily jumped into Sora's seat, her long coat flapping as she did so. She grabbed the wheel, not knowing what to do, and tried to turn the ship away. The ship stayed on the course. Lily had tried all she could but it just wouldn't turn so she decided to create a dark portal and leave the ship. Lily was walking through the realm of darkness when a crash was heard behind her. Lily's eyes were swelling with tears as the thought of never seeing Sora again swirled around in her head.

"Universe destruction in 60 minutes." A voice said calmly.

"NO!!!!!" Lily exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" a voice asked behind Lily.

"Huh?" Lily said as she whirled around. There, standing right behind her, was Demyx with his dirty blonde hair. "DEMYX!" Lily yelled as she ran to hug him.

"Um.... Hi?" Demyx said in shock.

"The universe is going to be destroyed in," Lily looked at her watch, "58 minutes." Lily informed him.

"Where are the other three?" Demyx asked, looking around.

Lily looked to the ground, "I...I don't know." Lily said sadly.

"Well, I do know," Demyx said encouragingly, "Xemnas has them and they are needed to save the world, right?"

"Right!" Lily shouted, "Let's go to The World That Never Was! Wow, that's a mouthful."

So both of them went on their journey to save the universe in 57 minutes, but will it be successful? Find out in a while.

After 10 minutes of walking through the corridor of Darkness, our 'Heroes' arrived in TWTNW.

"How much longer?" Demyx asked.

Lily looked at her watch, "47 minutes left"

"Should be enough time." Demyx said looking up at a big silver castle with a heart shaped moon that was perched up on a mountain. "Come on! Do you want to find Sora and the others or not?"

"I'm coming!" Lily yelled after Demyx.

It took them 5 more minutes to reach the castle.

"They'll be up at the top." Demyx said pointing up towards the moon.

"All the way up there?" Lily exclaimed quietly.

"We'd better get moving." Demyx said with a mischievous grin that made Lily melt inside.

As they were walking further up, a figure stepped out behind them.

"Who are you?" Lily asked turning round with her keyblade in her hand.

"Relax! It's me, Marluxia." Marluxia said pulling his hood down causing flower petals to fall to the floor.

"Oh, Hey Marly!" Lily and Demyx said in Unison.

They both ran as Marly put his hand into the air causing a single petal to fall from the ceiling which, eventually, turned into a pink and green scythe.

"How much longer?" Demyx asked as they ran up Naught's Skyway.

"36 minutes left!" Lily said.

They walked up the building and took a rest at Naught's Approach.

"Ti...." Demyx started.

"10 minutes!" Lily said, catching her breath, "Come on, only 1 and a half of a room to go."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Demyx said getting up.

Finally they reached The Altar of Naught where Sora, Donald and Goofy were in big tubes sleeping. The duo looked round for a way to let them out of the tubes.

"There's a lever over here!" Lily yelled as she pulled it.

Suddenly, the tubes burst sending the trio flying into Demyx and Lily. The all laughed as they got up.

"Um....why are we here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, so you've found you're friends." A deep, mysterious voice said, "Well what about the Universe, have you saved that yet?"

"Sora, Lily!" Demyx yelled, "Get your Keyblades out and quickly."

Both did what they were told.

"Now, SEAL THE KEYHOLE OF THE UNIVERSE TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE!" Demyx instructed them. Just then he turned to me, "You REALLY need to make things less of a mouthful or just sound stupid..."

"Well, I'm sorry!! This was written when I first started writing stories!!" I retorted.

A countdown started, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-"

A lock noise took the place of the 1.

They all cheered until Marly came up with his scythe in his hand and his hair all messy. He didn't look happy.

"Okay! That cannot be the real Marly!" Lily said staring at the Marly Impostor, "Cos the real one wouldn't let his hair get messy, EVER!"

"Fine!" Said the impostor as he changed into Sephiroth, "It's me, alright? I was trying to get Zexion to go out and catch Aeris for me so I could kill her again."

Just then, the Gummi ship appeared by the platform.

"How is that possible?" Lily said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Donald quacked suspiciously.

Goofy picked Donald up and threw him into the Gummi ship.

Lily kissed Demyx on the cheek before she ran into the Gummi Ship.

"See ya, Demyx!" Lily shouted as the Gummi ship flew away into the sky with Sora, Donald and Goofy piloting the ship as normal.

"You know I ran out of ideas right?" I said to Demyx.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed" Demyx retorted, not happy at all.

"....Sorry" I told him. This is normally where I would put THE END! But I just can't be bothered...:3


End file.
